Eve Neuschwanstein
' Eve Neuschwanstein' is the lead female character of Needless who is Adam Blade's partner. The reason Saten (Kazuki Kyoji) said that he Liked Eve is because Eve has a part of Kazumi. Appearance Eve is a young girl with long dark blue hair and blue eyes. She has a slim body like most of the female characters. Her usual attire consits of remais of capes and ribbons formed together by Blade when he still had the ability to use Doppelganger. The top is purple and the bottom is a white skirt that shows her legs that are attached together by rings. She also wears long purple stockings and white bands around her wrists. Sometimes she would wear the outfit to the right during special fights such as with Saten or Uten. Personality She is bad at remembering other people's names (eg. she calls Cruz Yamada). Her fantasy shows that deep down she is ashamed of this and wishes she could get everyone's name right. Even though she has the appearance of a young girl, she is proven to be a capable fighter. This is shown when she is able to defeat one of Simeon's Elite Four, Uten, as well as all three of the Simeon Girl Force. Story Simeon Arc She was captured by the Simeon Girl Squad because of her bad luck. After being captured, she was strapped onto an Energy-Absorbing device to prevent her from using Doppelganger. When Arclight greeted her, she managed to rip his face off, only for it to reform in front of her due to his own Doppelganger power, and Arclight remarks that Eve would be useful. Kurumi implants the ESP virus through the ability of her Fragment, Black Attraction, mind controlling Eve. There was also 'Super Gel Dero Doro Drink' device installed within her body by Simeon, which gives her a huge boost of calories and eliminates her low calorie weakness. When the group goes to save her, and the Simeon Girl Squad was initially defeated, she was handed over to them. However, using the ESP virus, the manipulated her into attacking them. The group manages to kill Kurumi thanks to Cruz's deduction, but that still didn't destroy the virus.However, when the group was about to bring Kurumi's body over to Blaze, Saten appeared and kicked both Cruz and Kurumi's corpse onto Blade, allowing Blade to restore her mind by learning Black Attraction and making Eve destroy the ESP virus. Then after she finally healed her sort of comrades from her nearly death kill she fought against Saten and saved Cruz after he was nearly killed by Aruka Cruz's older sister. Falling Girl Arc After the PF Zero blast, she was found by Cruz in the bottom of an underground city. As their area collapsed, Cruz nearly sacrificed himself to save her but was saved himself by Disc. She was too injured and weak to move and was undergoing recovery treatment in the underground hospital. Disc claimed that Eve needed 1–2 weeks to recover, thus Cruz continues his quest without her. Eve's Story Arc As Cruz found Blade, Saten appeared before Eve. The group rushes back to the city after Disk gets an emergency call from the hospital only to find Eve's body melting. Saten and Ishiyama appeared before the group and suggests to inject Eve with the syringe they brought to save Eve's life. After Blade is defeated by Saten, Ishiyama injects Eve with the syringe. Before the effects of the injection can be seen, Cruz and Saten are thrown into Blade's memories. Cruz and Saten discover a young Eve fighting with Blade against a Needless. Eve fights using a staff with a drill attached at the end and it is revealed that she did not originally have Doppelganger because Blade was seen healing her. After the needless retrited her and Blade went back to the church. Professor Gido examines Eve and discovers a cut that has been there for a week and is still bleeding so Blade offers to go out to get her some medicine. After Cruz and Saten relize that Blades memories are clashing together and mixing from what actually happened because Ishiyamaya's blackout had failed and Blade shattered his own memories, they return to the church with Balde to find it awfully quite. Blade believing that Overload came, he rushes to the basement to find Gido in a chair with blood all over his hands and floor saying he tried all he could do to save Eve. He says that the cut on her side that wouldn't heal was an omen causing her body to melt and that was left was her brain. Stats *Real name: Eve Neuschwanstein *Role: Female protagonist *Race: Eve Project *Age: Unknown *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Hair Color: Dark blue *Fragment: Doppleganger Powers & Abilities Fragment:Her fragment is 'Doppelganger', an ability which allows her to shapeshift into anything (from a drill on her arm to other person's appearances). She is also shown to be able to shapeshift into a wall, which is inorganic. Arclight deduced that her fragment is as powerful as that of a Missing Link. The weakness of this power is that she needs a lot of calories to use it. Therefore she often drinks an energy drink named 'Super Gel Dero Doro Drink', which contains 5000 kilocalories. Further information: Doppelganger Like Blade, Eve also uses the move "Hanketsu Shikei" (Final Judgement:Death Penalty) but only once during the fight with the old Uten. She also used Judgement Execution when she was being controlled by the ESP virus. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Sidekicks